Les Cinta
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Hotarou harus menghabiskan energinya untuk mengajari Haruno Sakura pelajaran Fisika. Tetapi, Hotarou tidak menyangka jika ada sesuatu yang muncul di dalam hati mereka./HotaSaku/DLDR!


**Les Cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Haruno, Houtarou Oreki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DAN JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL "BACK"! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat membaca**

 **oOo**

"Sakura?! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Sakura menutup telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan ibunya yang mengomelinya. Bagaimana tidak. Hasil ujiannya nyaris sempurnya, kecuali di mata pelajaran Fisika yang bahkan tidak bisa menembus angka empat sekalipun.

"Kaa-san, memangnya Kaa-san tidak tahu betapa susahnya pelajaran Fisika itu?" Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak." Mebuki melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Teman-temanmu bisa mendapatkan nilai baik di pelajaran ini, tetapi kenapa kamu tidak?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan memilih menulikan telinganya. Dia tidak akan pernah menang melawan ibunya, jadi diam adalah pilihan terbaiknya.

"Kalau begitu, akan Kaa-san panggilkan guru les untukmu."

"Ya, terserah Kaa-san." Sakura mengambil tasnya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Meletakan tasnya sembarangan, Sakura merebahkan dirinya di ranjang kamarnya dan memejamkan matanya. Menyebalkan! Pelajaran Fisika memang membuat otaknya tidak bekerja secara normal. Seperti mesin yang macet karena kurang oli.

Membuka bukunya, Sakura merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya dan membaca buku fisikanya. Meski hanya latihan, dia tetap tidak mau nilai ujiannya hancur di Ujian tengah semester nanti.

"Yosh! Semangat, Sakura!"

.

.

"Terima kasih, Tomoe. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Mebuki meletakan gagang telepon dan menarik napas panjang. Dia berharap setelah ini Sakura bisa mengerjakan soal ujiannya dengan mudah.

 **oOo**

"Hoaamm.."

Oreki Hotarou mendudukan dirinya di sofa rumahnya dengan rambut yang berantakan sehabis tidur. Masih dengan piyama dan jubah tidurnya. Di hari libur seperti ini, dia harus menghemat energinya sebanyak mungkin.

"Aa, sudah bangun, Hotarou."

Mood Hotarou yang tadinya sedang baik mendadak menjadi buruk ketika mendengar suara khas milik kakaknya. Dia sedang dalam mode ngambek sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Jangan ngambek terus, Hotarou." Tomoe meletakan segelas susu dan duduk di sebelah Hotarou.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, aneki." Hotarou melirik kakaknya tanpa minat.

"Kau masih marah karena aku menyogok guru untuk memasukanmu ke IPA?" tanya Tomoe. "Dasar kekanak-kanakan."

"Aku mau masuk IPS karena menghemat energiku, aneki," ucap Hotarou. "Aku tidak mau masuk IPA yang membuatku banyak berfikir dan membuat energiku habis."

" _Mattaku."_ Tomoe menepuk dahinya. "Akan aku berikan penawaran lalu aku akan meminta gurumu untuk memindahkanmu ke IPS, bagaimana?"

Hotarou memandang Tomoe.

"Caranya?"

"Hmm.." Tomoe menopangkan dagunya. "Kau kenal Haruno Sakura? Dia adalah putri tunggal keluarga Haruno, salah satu kolega ayah dan ibu. Putrinya sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran Fisika. Jika kamu bisa membuat nilainya bagus untuk ujian besok, akan aku minta gurumu untuk memindahkanmu ke IPS, bagaimana?"

Hotarou memainkan poninya dan otaknya berfikir dengan keras. Penawaran kakaknya cukup berat karena akan menguras banyak energinya. Tetapi, alangkah lebih baik dirinya kehilangan energi saat ini dari pada selama dua tahun ke depan banyak kehilangan energi. Sudah cukup Chitanda, Satoshi dan Ibara yang membuang banyak energinya. Dia tidak mau banyak membuang energinya.

Dia menyukai hidupnya yang tidak banyak membuang energi ini. Jadi, lebih baik dia ambil penawaran kakaknya. Toh, apa salahnya hanya mengajari seorang gadis pelajaran Fisika?

"Baiklah, aku terima."

Tomoe diam-diam tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sakura." Mebuki memakan nasinya. "Oreki Tomoe tadi menelpon."

"Siapa itu, Oreki Tomoe?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia salah satu putri keluarga Oreki, teman ayah dan ibu dulu," ucap Mebuki.

"Ah- keluarga Oreki itu ya." Kizashi angkat bicara.

"Memangnya ada apa menelpon?" Sakura acuh tak acuh dengan topik pembicaraan di meja makannya ini.

"Adiknya menyetujui untuk mengajarimu Fisika."

"Uhuk!"

Sakura tersedak acar yang dimakannya. Buru-buru dia mengambil air di atas meja dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan.

"Adiknya? Memangnya siapa namanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Namanya Oreki Hotarou, dia kebetulan berada di kelas IPA juga."

"Oreki Hotarou." Sakura menerawang jauh. "Aku seperti pernah mendengar namanya."

"Sudah, sudah." Kizashi mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukankah bagus jika ada salah satu temanmu yang bisa mengajarimu."

"Ya. Semoga dia bukan orang yang menyebalkan."

.

.

" _Hachim!"_

Hotarou mengusap hidungnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengerjakan tugas rumahnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku."

 **oOo**

"Sakura, bagaimana jika kita jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan hari ini? Ada banyak komik yang sedang diskon lho."

Sakura yang sedang membuka kotak bekalnya melirik Ino yang bersemangat membicarakan tentang belanja. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ino memang tidak berubah dari dulu.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Kamu mau menemaniku?" Ino memandang sahabatnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ino." Sakura mendesah lelah. "Aku harus belajar untuk persiapan ujian."

"Apa salahnya jika kita hanya bermain, Sakura? Satu jam saja," rengek Ino.

"Tidak bisa, Ino. Karena aku akan belajar bersama guru lesku."

"Guru les?" Ino memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Bibi Mebuki menyebalkan."

"Ya, seperti itulah ibuku."

Mata Sakura langsung berbinar ketika melihat sosok berambut _dark blue_ lewat di depan kelasnya. Ino tersenyum menggoda memandang sahabatnya.

"Sasuke senpai, ya?" tanya Ino jahil.

"Um.. begitulah." Sakura menopangkan dagunya dan tersenyum penuh cinta.

"Jangan terlalu menaruh harapan padanya, Sakura. Kamu tahu dia populer."

"Ya, aku tahu." Sakura menyantap udangnya. "Ino, apa kamu tahu siapa itu Oreki Hotarou?"

"Oreki.. Hotarou?" Ino menerawang jauh dan tersentak kaget. "Bukankah dia dari klub Literatur Klasik?"

"Literatur.. klasik?"

.

.

.

"Hoaamm.."

"Hotarou!"

Hotarou menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Satoshi berlari kearahnya.

"Kamu mau kemana?" Satoshi merangkul pundak Hotarou. "Ruang klub ada di sebelah sana."

"Aku mau pulang."

"Pulang? Tumben sekali."

Hotarou menarik napas malas.

"Aku harus mengajari seseorang."

"Mengajari seseorang? Hotarou mengajari seseorang?! Tidak bisa kupercaya!" Satoshi melepaskan rangkulannya dan menjauhi Satoshi. "Kau pasti berbohong."

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, Satoshi." Hotarou membenahi tasnya. "Jika dengan mengajarinya aku bisa di pindahkan ke kelas IPS, kenapa tidak?"

"Ini pasti usul kakakmu?" tebak Satoshi. "Kakakmu menyeramkan."

"Yah, seperti itulah dia." Hotarou berjalan meninggalkan Satoshi. "Jaa, aku duluan."

Satoshi memandang Hotarou yang meninggalkannya dan mengangkat bahunya. Sebaiknya dia segera ke ruang klub jika tidak ingin kena marah Ibara.

.

.

 _ **Kalau begitu, belajarlah dulu.**_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika menerima balasan pesan dari _senpai_ nya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? Siapapun yang bersekolah di SMA Kamiyama pasti mengenal Sasuke si kapten basket yang populer.

Butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sasuke. Meski Sasuke membalas pesannya dengan singkat, tetapi dia bahagia karena _senpai_ nya itu mau membalas pesannya.

"Ini adalah kamar milik Sakura."

Sakura buru-buru memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana yang dia kenakan ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka. Ibunya muncul bersama seorang lelaki berambut coklat.

"Sakura, guru lesmu sudah datang." Mebuki tersenyum. "Namanya Oreki Hotarou."

Hotarou memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan malas sebelum sedikit menggaruk kepalanya.

"Namaku Oreki Hotarou."

"Nah, Hotarou-kun, ajari Sakura ya. Kamu harus sabar karena Sakura terkadang sulit untuk diajari."

"Kaa-san." Sakura menatap ibunya yang sedang menggodanya.

"Baiklah, kaa-san akan pergi ke dapur."

Hotarou melepas mantel musim dinginnya dan meletakannya di kursi belajar milik Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu menatap Hotarou dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit."

Hotarou menarik napas panjang. Dia tidak suka berdebat dan tidak ingin menghabiskan energinya untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Jadi, dia tidak menanggapi apa yang gadis itu katakan dan memilih mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai dan aku ingin segera pulang."

.

.

Sakura tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ibunya meminta seorang yang pemalas untuk mengajarinya. Sepertinya ibunya salah memilih orang, apalagi sepertinya Hotarou ini tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup.

"Kamu harus tahu soal apa ini. Jika kamu menemukan simbol ini, berarti itu _Modulus Young._ Kamu harus menggunakan rumus ini. Fisika memiliki soal yang beragam dan bervariasi, jadi rumus yan digunakan juga banyak."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mengingat apa yang diajarkan oleh Hotarou. Meski terlihat pemalas, sepertinya Hotarou adalah murid yang pintar. Tetapi tetap saja, sifatnya itu aneh.

"Baiklah, hari ini sampai disini dulu." Hotarou memasukan bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Akhirnya dia bisa pulang. Dia harus menghemat energinya sehemat mungkin.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Sakura berujar seadanya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Hotarou melirik Sakura yang tersenyum kepada ponselnya. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan keluar kamar Sakura. Siapa yang peduli, dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan tidur.

"Sudah selesai, Hotarou-kun?" Mebuki muncul dengan apron di tubuhnya.

"Ah- iya." Hotarou mencoba bersikap ramah. Dia bisa di bunuh kakaknya jika membuat kesalahan sekecil apapun.

"Mau makan malam di rumah? Jam makan malam bahkan belum ada," tawar Mebuki.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku pulang saja." Hotarou mendoktrin dirinya untuk tersenyum, meski hasilnya aneh.

"Kalau begitu, bisa tunggu sebentar?" Mebuki menuju dapur dan keluar membawa bungkusan. "Ambil ini dan ucapkan terima kasih pada Tomoe."

"Ah, iya." Hotarou menerima bungkusan dari tangan Mebuki. Dia tidak mungkin menolak, jika dia berani berbuat kesalahan entah apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan padanya. "Terima kasih."

Hotarou menuju sepedanya yang di parkir di halaman kediaman Haruno.

"Terima kasih banyak, Mebuki-san." Hotarou sedikit menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu." Mebuki tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan, Hotarou-kun."

Hotarou mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri jalanan di Miyagi. Entah mengapa dia hari ini banyak bicara, seperti bukan dirinya saja. Otaknya berfikir keras, sepertinya ada maksud terselubung dari kakaknya. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Hotarou mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat. Dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah.

.

.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan lesmu?" tanya Kizashi ketika mereka berkumpul di ruang makan.

"Hmm.. aku sudah bisa mengerjakan beberapa soal." Sakura tersenyum bangga.

"Tidak salah bukan, Kaa-san memilih Hotarou untuk mengajarimu?" tanya Mebuki. "Bagaimana kesan pertamamu terhadapnya?"

"Kesan pertamaku?" Sakura mencoba berfikir. "Dia aneh."

"Kau ini." Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cobalah untuk melihat kelebihan orang lain, Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh dan memakan ikan panggangnya.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Hotarou melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak sepatu.

"Selamat datang, Hotarou." Tomoe duduk di sofa menyambut adiknya. "Bagaimana dengan Haruno Sakura?"

"Aku harus memberikan tanggapan apa?" Hotarou mengambil roti di meja makan dan langsung mencomotnya. "Aku mau istirahat."

Tomoe memandang adiknya dan mengangkat bahunya, membiarkan adiknya melakukan apapun yang disukai. Setidaknya pekerjaan yang dilakukan adiknya sudah selesai.

Tomoe tersenyum ketika adiknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Rencanya pasti berhasil.

.

.

.

"Sasuke senpai!"

"Kyaaaa! Masukan bolanya!"

Hotarou memandang keluar jendela klubnya dan memandangi beberapa anggota basket yang sedang berlatih. Beberapa gadis-gadis meneriaki nama sang kapten basket. Hotarou menarik napas panjang dan membaca bukunya, dimana-mana seorang kapten pasti memiliki aura yang baik.

Dan tepat ketika dirinya membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya. Matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah muda yang sedang menghampiri sang Ketua basket dan memberikan minum juga handuk.

Otaknya dengan cepat menangkap apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya gadis itu dan si Kapten basket memiliki hubungan spesial.

"Memandangi siapa, Oreki-kun?"

Hotarou menolehkan kepalanya dan nyaris terjungkal ketika melihat Chitanda berdiri di dekatnya. Dia benar-benar terkejut melihat Chitanda. Satoshi dan Ibara yang berdiri di belakang Chitanda juga menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tumben sekali kamu memandangi sesuatu hingga membuatmu tidak menyadari kehadiran kami," ucap Satoshi.

" _Urussai!"_ Hotarou mengalihkan pandangannya.

Chitanda memandang kearah luar jendela dan menatap Hotarou dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa?" tanya Hotarou seolah mengerti dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan Chitanda.

"Tidak, aku berfikir jika Oreki-kun tertarik dengan klub basket." Chitanda duduk di hadapan Hotarou.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Chi-chan." Ibara menanggapi. "Mana mungkin orang yang menghemat energi seperti Oreki mau ikut kegiatan yang menguras energi."

Mendengar ucapan Ibara membuat Satoshi tersentak kaget. Dia kemudian menatap Hotarou.

"Bukannya kamu kemarin mengajari seseorang belajar?" tanya Satoshi.

"Hah?!" Ibara dan Chitanda menatap Hotarou dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Hotarou menatap Satoshi dengan pandangan kesal miliknya.

"Apa itu benar, Oreki-kun?" tanya Chitanda. "Siapa? Saya penasaran."

Hotarou menepuk dahinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Jika sudah begini, mau tidak mau dia harus menceritakan semuanya.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Apa?" Satoshi memandang Hotarou. "Haruno Sakura? Haruno Sakura yang itu?"

"Memangnya siapa dia, Fukube-san?" tanya Chitanda.

"Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno. Kamu pasti mengenalnya?"

"Tidak." Chitanda mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Atau aku yang tidak ingat, ya?"

"Intinya, banyak sekali yang memuja Haruno Sakura karena dia cantik juga pintar. Dia juga dekat dengan kapten basket kita, Uchiha Sasuke. Selain itu, ketua OSIS kita juga menyukai Sakura-san."

"Katamu dia pintar?" Ibara memandang Satoshi. "Kenapa Oreki harus mengajari Sakura?"

"Itu karena nilai Fisikanya yang jelek. Sebentar lagi kita ada Ujian, kakakku memintaku untuk mengajarinya. Sebagai imbalannya, dia akan memindahkanku ke kelas IPS."

"Kakakmu menyeramkan," ucap Ibara.

"Yah.. seperti itulah."

"Sudah, sudah." Chitanda mengeluarkan sekotak coklat. "Mau coklat?"

"Mau!"

.

.

.

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. Senyumnya langsung terkembang begitu saja.

"Sasuke senpai." Sakura menyapa kakak kelasnya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Apa besok kamu ada waktu?"

"Besok?" Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Tidak ada. Besok aku harus les karena dua minggu lagi kita ada ujian."

"Begitu." Sasuke membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya memandang _senpai_ nya yang menjauh.

"Ah.. andaikan Kaa-san tidak memanggilkan guru les untukku!"

.

.

"Sudah selesai."

Hotarou meletakan buku yang sedang dibacanya dan mengambil buku pekerjaan milik Sakura. Matanya meneliti jawaban milik Sakura sebelum meletakannya kembali.

"Kita lanjut ke bab selanjutnya."

Sakura memutar-mutar bolpoint di tangannya dan memandang Hotarou yang mencari soal untuk dia kerjakan.

"Hotarou-kun, sebenarnya kamu itu sebenarnya pintar, tapi sayangnya pemalas."

Hotarou sedikit melirik Sakura sebelum memberikan buku kepada Sakura.

"Coba kamu kerjakan itu."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tak acuh sebelum mengerjakan soal yan diberikan Hotarou.

"Jika kamu menghilangkan sedikit saja sifat anehmu itu, kamu pasti akan menjadi sosok yang hebat."

 **oOo**

"Oreki-san!"

Hotarou menolehkan kepalanya ketika Chitanda menghampirinya. Gadis berambut panjang itu sedikit terengah-engah, mungkin karena mengejarnya terlalu jauh.

"Hari ini, Oreki-san tidak ke ruang klub?" tanya Chitanda.

"Tidak, aku harus ke rumah Sakura dan memberikannya les," ucap Hotarou. "Minggu depan ujian sudah di mulai. Aku harus bersungguh-sungguh mengajarinya."

Entah mengapa, Chitanda merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Hotarou. Dia berharap pemuda itu mau ke ruang klub bersamanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak bisa memaksa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Berjuanglah, Oreki-san."

.

.

Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hotarou di kamarnya. Biasanya, selagi dia mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Hotarou akan membaca buku yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu.

"Fisika berada di hari terakhir," ucap Hotarou tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya. "Aku harap, kamu tidak mendapatkan nilai yang jelek."

"Cih!" Sakura memandang Hotarou dengan pandangan kesal. "Siapa juga yang mau mendapatkan nilai jelek! Aku akan berusaha!"

"Baguslah." Hotarou menutup bukunya. "Karena hidupku tergantung nilaimu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada." Hotarou mengabaikan Sakura dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura tidak mau tahu apa yang di pikirkan Hotarou dan mengangkat bahunya. Dia kembali mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Hotarou tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi.

Hotarou kembali membuka bukunya dan membacanya dalam diam. Dia sendiri juga harus belajar untuk Ujian. Dan dia berharap Sakura bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Dengan begitu, kakaknya akan memindahkannya ke IPS.

 **oOo**

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan memandang kalender di kamarnya yang penuh dengan coretan-coretan berwarna merah. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya melaksanakan Ujian. Dan mata pelajaran yang diujikan adalah Fisika.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin. Dia menepuk pipinya dan tersenyum.

"Yosh! Kamu pasti bisa, Sakura!"

.

.

Hotarou bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk belajar. Dan ketika dia sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah, kakaknya sudah duduk di meja makan dengan segelas susu dan roti bakar.

" _Ohayou_ Hotarou." Tomoe menopangkan dagunya dan memandang adiknya. "Hari ini, ya?"

Hotarou melirik kakaknya sebelum meneguk habis susu miliknya.

"Kakak tidak akan melanggar janji, kan?"

"Kamu bicara apa, Hotarou?" tanya Tomoe. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Hotarou mengambil tasnya. "Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hotarou."

.

.

Hotarou berjalan ke sekolahnya dengan langkah gontai. Dia ingin hari ini segera berakhir dan dia ingin segera tidur. Dia sudah menghabiskan energinya dengan bangun lebih awal dan belajar. Jadi, dia harus mengisinya kembali.

"Oreki-san, _ohayou."_

Hotarou menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Chitanda berjalan di sebelahnya sambil menuntun sepedanya.

" _Ohayou._ "

"Sudah belajar?" tanya Chitanda. "Hari terakhir Fisika, ya?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Semangat Oreki-san, kamu pasti bisa!"

"Aa."

.

.

.

Baru kali ini, Sakura merasa lega sekali setelah mengerjakan soal Fisika. Rasanya, semua beban di pundaknya menghilang begitu saja. Soal-soal Fisika yang dihadapinya terlihat mudah dimatanya, mungkin ini karena dia sering berlatih mengerjakan Fisika akhir-akhir ini.

Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan mengambil ponselnya. Satu alisnya terangkat ketika membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Bagaimana soal Fisikanya? Mudah bukan?**_

 _ **-Oreki Hotarou-**_

"Untuk apa dia mengirimkan pesan seperti ini?" Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan memasukan ponselnya ke saku roknya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya.

"Sasuke senpai, ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Bisa datang ke taman kota jam 4 nanti?" Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Eh? Me-memangnya ada apa?" seketika Sakura menjadi gugup.

"Jangan banyak tanya dan datang saja."

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu memandanginya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Tetapi, satu senyuman terbit di bibir gadis musim semi itu.

Dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya, Sakura berjalan pulang dengan perasaan menghangat.

.

.

.

"Hotarou, bangun."

Hotarou membuka matanya dan menemukan kakaknya berada di kamarnya. Pemuda itu memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ada apa, Aneki? Kau mengganggu waktu tidurku." Hotarou menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan membelakangi kakaknya.

"Ada telepon dari Chitanda Eru." Tomoe menyerahkan telepon rumah kepada Hotarou.

Seketika Hotarou membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang kakaknya. Dia mengambil telepon dari tangan kakaknya.

" _Moshi-moshi-"_

" _ **Oreki-san? Apa aku menganggu?"**_

"Tidak." Hotarou menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

" _ **Apa kamu mau menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini?"**_

Hotarou sedikit berfikir. Yah, setidaknya jalan-jalan sehabis ujian tidak ada salahnya.

"Baiklah."

" _ **Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di cafe biasa jam enam sore. Sampai jumpa, Oreki-san."**_

"Aa." Sambungan telepon diputus dan Hotarou memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan kesal. "Kenapa Aneki masih disini?"

"Aku mau memakai telepon." Tomoe mengambil telepon dari tangan Hotarou. "Kalau begitu, cepat ganti baju dan temui Chitanda."

" _Urussai,_ Aneki."

.

.

.

.

Untuk bisa sampai di Cafe tempat dirinya dan Chitanda bertemu, dia harus melewati Taman Kota. Udara sedang dingin sekali dan sepertinya salju yang turun akan bertambah tebal. Dia tidak menyangka jika udara diluar rumah sedingin ini.

Ketika itu, matanya melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera menghampiri sosok itu dan melihatnya menangis.

"Sakura?" Hotarou memandang Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut. "Kenapa kamu ada disini? Kenapa tidak memakai jaket?"

"Kenapa.. kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa.. kenapa.."

Hotarou benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan refleks memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan menyelimutinya dengan jaketnya.

"Sasuke senpai, ya?"

Sakura masih dengan air mata menggenang di pipinya memandang Hotarou dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa-"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika Hotarou mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Hotarou sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia mencium Sakura. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan dia hanya mengikuti instingnya.

Bibir mereka bersatu, dibawah salju yang turun.

.

.

.

 _ **Maafkan aku, Chitanda. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu.**_

Chitanda tidak bisa menahan air matanya ketika membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Hotarou untuknya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bisa datang, Oreki-san?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hotarou, kamu tidak pulang?"

Hotarou memandang Satoshi yang memakai tasnya diikuti oleh Ibara dan Satoshi. Chitanda juga bangkit dan mengambil tasnya.

"Hotarou, setelah ini kamu mau kemana?" tanya Satoshi.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan."

"Perpustakaan?" Ibara membeo. "Untuk apa?"

Chitanda tidak ingin tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hotarou. Meski sudah lama berlalu, tetapi sepertinya Chitanda masih merasa kesal dengan Hotarou.

"Menemui seseorang." Hotarou berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Membalik halaman terakhir novel yang dibacanya, Sakura menutup buku yang dibacanya ketika seseorang menghampirinya. Senyumnya langsung terbit dan Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya." Hotarou memandang Sakura. "Ayo pulang."

"Hotarou-kun, tunggu!" Sakura memasukan novelnya ke dalam tasnya dan menyusul Hotarou yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sakura berjalan di samping Hotarou dengan senyumannya dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan erat. Hotarou melirik tangannya yang digenggam Sakura dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Meski tidak dikatakan, mereka tahu jika mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

Tomoe memandang Hotarou yang memasuki kamarnya. Tomoe tidak bisa menahan senyumannya dan membaca kembali majalahnya. Rencananya berhasil dengan mulus.

 _ **Aneki, aku tidak mau pindah ke IPS.**_

Akhirnya, adiknya yang pemalas menemukan cintanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo! Ada yang tau si Oreki Hotarou? Pas nonton animenya, entah kenapa pengen bikin Xovernya :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
